Memories
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Baginya senyuman itu benar-benar seperti sebuah matahari yang menghangatkan hatinya. Sebuah senyuman yang akan selalu ia ingat.Ia tidak meminta sebuah pelukan, tidak perlu sebuah ciuman, tidak perlu sebuah bukti yang hebat, yang gadis itu inginkan hanya- /"Berdiri di sampingmu dan berjuang bersamamu, itu sudah cukup bagiku!"/CANON! FLP#05#"For NARUHINA Goes to Canon Island!"


**Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pertama-tama Mushi pingin ngucapin selamat bagi MK karena berhasil menyelesaikan cerita Naruto. Yah, walaupun Mushi cuman ngikutin alurnya pas mereka sedang perang sampai tamat. Tapi tetap saja karya yang sudah berjalan selama lima belas tahun ini patut di acungi jempol karena berhasil membuat orang-orang di seluruh dunia kelimpungan mendengar kata tamat dari cerita Naruto ini.<strong>

**Nah, selamat juga bagi para NHL, S-SAVERS, ShikaTema, SaIno, LeeTen lover. Akhirnya pair yang kalian suka berhasil menjadi Canon! **

**Dan bagi para NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno lover jangan lama-lama bersedih ya, Mushi tahu kok kalian pasti sakit hati karena pair kesukaan kalian ga bisa jadi Canon. Ya, sebagai author netral yang artinya mushi juga suka dengan pair ini, merasa sedih juga. Hey! Tapi jangan terpuruk terus dong, mari kita hargai karya MK. Karena tanpa di buatnya cerita Naruto oleh dia, kita ga bakal ada di ffn, kita ga akan bisa bertemu, kenalan dengan sesama pecinta pair, gila gara-gara ketemu hints pair, dan mungkin kelimpungan mencari info kapan terbitnya ini cerita :) . Jadi apapun ending dari Naruto. Mushi harap kalian mau menerimanya perlahan-lahan dan mungkin bisa mencoba move-on ke pair lain di manga yang lain pula, ahaha :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**WARN : CANON!**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

* * *

><p><strong>FluffTimeProject#05#<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Dia dulu adalah seorang gadis kecil yang pemalu, penuh dengan rasa ragu dan bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata saja selalu saja gugup. Kedua jemari yang selalu menjadi tempatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Pipi yang bersemu merah, dan tak lupa rasa canggung itu masih terus menghantuinya.

Kalau bertanya kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? Gampang saja, sang gadis hanya tengah jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya malu berlebihan, merona merah, dan gugup dalam berkata-kata. Pemuda itu, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang cerah, dengan goresan-goresan di kedua pipinya. Senyum matahari yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, teriakan cemprengnya yang membahana, dan kehangatannya-

Meskipun-

Sang pemuda tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali-

"…"

Tidak apa-

Ia paham itu, wajar saja kalau pemuda yang ia sukai tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Bagaimana mau memperhatikan kalau setiap kali mereka berdua bertemu yang ada wajahnya langsung memerah dan pingsan di tempat begitu saja.

Bahkan saat melihat senyumannya, ia jadi terhuyung-huyung sendiri tanpa sebab. Separah itukah efeknya bagi sang gadis?

Hmph~

Tentu saja-

Baginya senyuman itu benar-benar seperti sebuah matahari yang menghangatkan hatinya, senyuman yang tak pernah pudar walau seperti apapun halangan yang datang. Sebuah senyuman yang akan selalu ia ingat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan itu semakin lama semakin membesar, seiring berjalannya waktu. Tak peduli kalau saat ini pun perasaan sang pemuda sepertinya masih menyukai seorang gadis lain. Tidak apa-apa, karena apapun yang terjadi, rasa sukanya pada pemuda itu akan selalu melekat sampai kapanpun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hari itu tepat saat musim dingin datang menghampiri desanya, udara dingin menyengat menerpa kulit yang menyebabkan beberapa orang malas untuk sekedar berpergian keluar dari rumah.

"….."

Tapi gadis itu berbeda, ia malah dengan senang berjalan kecil menuju sebuah toko. Menatap tempat itu sejenak, di barengi dengan senyuman manisnya. Melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat di hadapannya.

Hendak membeli sesuatu-

Sesuatu yang sudah di inginkannya sejak dulu-

Syal-

Sebuah syal kecil yang cukup besar untuk di lilitkan pada leher, menghangatkan sang pemakai. Dibekali dengan uang jajan yang di tabungnya selama beberapa minggu, akhirnya terkumpul dan ia bisa membeli benda itu.

Syal berwarna merah-

Walau sebenarnya sang gadis ingin sekali merajut syal itu sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia masih terlalu kecil, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengajarinya merajut.

Diiringi ucapan terima kasih penjual di dalam sana, gadis itu keluar dengan membawa syal yang sudah di bungkus dalam sebuah kado. Pipinya _chubbynya_ menghangat saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sang pemuda kalau menerima kado darinya?

Apa dia akan senang?

Atau bingung?

Atau bahkan pemuda itu lupa siapa dia, dan menganggapnya orang aneh?

Pikiran itu masih melayang-layang di otaknya-

Tapi yang paling ia takutkan dari itu semua, bagaimana caranya ia bisa memberikan syal ini pada pemuda itu. Kalau saat mereka bertemu saja, dia sudah pingsan di tempat?

"…"

Memikirkan sejenak, sampai akhirnya sebuah gelengan kecil ia berikan. Doa-doa kecil ia lantunkan pada _Kami-sama_, meminta agar sang pemuda mau menerima syal ini.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Kami-sama, setidaknya aku ingin membagikan kehangatan syal ini padanya~"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

Hari itu akhirnya datang, ia gemetar, bukan karena takut. Namun melihat suhu udara yang semakin dingin di luar sana. Apa pemuda itu kini tengah bermain di luar atau berada di rumahnya?

Kemarin malam, seharian penuh sang gadis kecil mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Mencoba mempraktekkan bagaimana cara memberikan syalnya dengan benar.

Sampai akhirnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Bibirnya bergumam menyebutkan _Kami-sama_ terus menerus, menghembuskan napas, menstabilkan kegugupannya.

Dan terakhir ia segera melangkahkan kaki pergi dari rumah, dan mencari pemuda yang ia sukai di tempatnya biasa bermain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia melihatnya, seperti yang ia kira. Pemuda itu ada di sana. Di tengah-tengah salju seperti ini, bermain ayunan yang terpasang tepat di bawah pohon besar tak jauh dari _academy_.

"…"

Sendiri-

Sang gadis dapat melihat jelas, wajah yang menunduk, kaki yang terayun menyebabkan gerakan pada ayunan. Menggenggam erat tali yang terpasang, dan terus menerus melengkungkan bibir. Tentu saja bukan sebuah senyuman, namun raut sedih yang terpancar-

Apa dia berani melangkahkan kaki ke sana?

"….."

Apa tidak mengganggu?

Atau-

"…"

Kepalan tangan sang gadis mengepal kuat, ia menggeleng cepat. Tidak, ini merupakan rencananya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Memberikan syal pada pemuda itu-

Dan hari ini, semuanya harus dilakukan. Ia harus menerima apakah pemberiannya akan di terima atau tidak-

Ya-

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, sang gadis kecil berjalan menuju tempat pemuda di sana-

Menetralkan rasa gugupnya, mencoba untuk tidak menunduk namun gagal. Berujar _'Kami-sama' _berulang kali-

Sampai-

Akhirnya-

Ia berada tepat di dekat pemuda itu bermain-

"…"

Keheningan merayap pada keduanya, sang pemuda yang masih menatap kedatangan tiba-tiba dirinya dengan bingung.

Dan dia yang-

Mengadahkan wajah perlahan, menyembunyikan kado di belakang tubuhnya-

Manik Lavendernya menatap sekilas kedua Saphire di hadapannya sampai kembali lagi menunduk cepat, pipinya memerah bercampur dengan rasa gugup serta dingin. Syal di lehernya membuat keadaan bertambah panas,

"…"

Sang pemuda masih terdiam, tidak ada sepatah kata-

Ia mencoba mengadah sekali lagi-

Mengerahkan kemampuan untuk mengucapkan satu nama yang ia sukai,

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A..apa aku boleh memberikanmu sesuatu?" ujarnya gugup<strong>_

"_**Hah?" kerutan alis tanda tak mengerti terlihat di wajah pemuda itu, membuat sang gadis bertambah malu.**_

"_**A..ano, ka..karena musim dingin sudah datang, u..udaranya pasti dingin sekali. Ka..karena itu-"**_

_**Terdiam sejenak-**_

"…_**."**_

_**Kedua tangan di belakangnya hendak memperlihatkan kado miliknya-**_

"_**A..aku ingin memberikan syal ini padamu, Naruto-kun. Su..supaya kau bisa-" dan belum sempat kata-katanya selesai terucap.**_

"_**Kau mau mengejekku!" **_

_**Satu kalimat pedas muncul dari bibir sang pemuda, membuat maniknya terbelalak tak percaya. Kado yang ingin ia keluarkan kembali bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, hendak menyangkal ucapan pemuda di hadapannya-**_

"_**Bu..bukan-"**_

"_**Kau sama saja dengan penduduk di desa ini! Kalian mengejekku dari belakang dan mencoba mengasihaniku!"**_

"_**Eh?" **_

"_**Aku tahu kau mempunyai kehangatan keluarga yang tidak aku miliki! Kau ingin membuatku iri kan, dengan memberikan hadiah rasa kasihanmu padaku?!"**_

_**Kalimat demi kalimat terlontar, membuat sang gadis menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, pipi itu memerah. Maniknya perlahan-lahan berkaca-kaca,**_

"_**Bu..bukan begitu, aku tidak ada-"**_

"_**Ah! Sudahlah!" pemuda di sana bangkit dari ayunannya, berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan pandangan manik Saphire yang menusuk,**_

_**Dan-**_

"_**Aku membencimu, aku benci dengan kalian semua di desa ini!" meneriakkan kata-kata itu, ia berlari cepat melewati tubuh sang gadis yang terdiam dengan cepat.**_

* * *

><p>Satu kalimat telak, membuat kedua manik itu sukses mengeluarkan air mata bening. Isakan kecil terdengar, kado yang ia simpan, jatuh begitu saja di atas gundukan salju. Sang gadis tak menyangka kalau pemuda yang ia suka akan berkata seperti itu.<p>

Mengasihaninya? Ia sama sekali tidak ada pikiran untuk itu. Ia sangat menyukai pemuda rubah itu. Sangat.

"….."

Hari ini sang gadis gagal memberikan kado syal ini padanya. Tapi semua itu tidak membuatnya menyerah. Karena apapun yang terjadi, rasa suka ini sudah terlanjur ada dan tidak bisa di hilangkan begitu saja.

Gadis itu tahu, kalau teriakan tadi ada wujud dari rasa sedih dari sang pemuda. Ia tahu sekali, walaupun mempunyai ayah, adik serta sepupu. Kehangatan seorang ibu yang sangat penting tak pernah ia dapatkan.

Gadis itu mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hiks, hiks," Terisak beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya kedua tangan mungil itu mengusap air matanya cepat. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Kado yang terjatuh di gundukan salju tadi segera ia ambil kembali, membersihkannya dari salju yang menempel. Sampai akhirnya tersenyum kecil menatap benda itu-<strong>_

"_**Mungkin kali ini aku tidak bisa memberikan ini padamu, Naruto-kun,"**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Karena itu, sampai saat nanti kau mau menatap dan menerima kehadiranku. Akan kuberikan syal rajutanku sendiri. Hanya untukmu."**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sejak hari itu, sang gadis pemalu mencoba berusaha. Mendekatkan diri pada pemuda yang ia sukai walau hanya dari jauh. Menatapnya, melihat di balik pohon, mengetahui dengan baik bagaimana perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dulunya selalu menjahili orang-orang karena mencari perhatian seluruh penduduk desa, kini perlahan berubah. Senyum itu bertambah lebar, ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya, mendapatkan sahabat serta gadis yang ia sukai. Meski kadang kala terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan senyum itu berubah-

Tapi semuanya tak bertahan lama, pemuda itu datang dengan menggenggam sebuah janji seumur hidup demi membawa kembali sahabatnya.

Sebuah janji yang masih terikat padanya, sampai saat ia beranjak umur. Datang dari sebuah perjalanan yang panjang, membuat sang gadis tak ayal menghela napas lega.

Waktu bertahun-tahun ia gunakan untuk memperkuat diri, membuktikan kalau ia bukan lagi gadis lemah yang tak berdaya. Ia ingin menjadi seperti pemuda itu,

Kuat, tegar, dan tidak pernah menyerah-

"…"

Yaah, walaupun tetap saja kalau bertemu dengannya, wajah memerah serta pingsan di tempat masih menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Hah~

Semua benar-benar berubah-

Teman-temannya, menjadi lebih dewasa, persahabatan mereka semakin erat, dan-

Rasa suka sang gadis pun berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Ia mencintai pemuda pirang itu. Sangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu cepat, kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Langsung mendapat sambutan hangat dari semua penduduk di sana.

Ya, semua penduduk yang tersenyum, bercanda, serta tak lupa menjahili pemuda itu. Tak ada lagi cemohan, tatapan menusuk dan cercaan yang keluar.

Semuanya berubah-

Ia suka itu, melihat pemuda yang ia sukai mendapatkan apa yang ia impikan. Diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa.

Dan sang gadis yakin, kalau suatu saat nanti pemuda itu akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari itu semua.

Ya!

**OoOoOooOoooOoO**

Karena itu tak penting seberapa lama waktu berlalu, perasaannya semakin besar. Sang gadis yang ingin bertambah kuat demi melindungi sang pemuda. Berusaha untuk berdiri di sampingnya, tidak lagi menatapnya dari balik pohon.

Apakah pemuda itu kini bisa berbalik menatapnya? Merasakan bahwa diri sang gadis akan selalu ada di sampingnya?

"…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mungkin hanya Kami-sama yang tahu~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tapi apa kau berpikir bahwa sang gadis akan menyerah?<p>

Tentu saja tidak,

Bahkan saat sebuah musuh-musuh datang, perasaan itu semakin dalam. Perasaannya bertambah kuat, melihat bagaimana kuat serta tangguhnya sang pemuda membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Dan tepat saat sang pemuda hampir saja terbunuh nalurinya bertindak, refleknya bergerak cepat. Kepanikan melandanya, tak ingin melihat orang itu terluka lebih jauh dari ini-

Saat itulah-

Dirinya tak sadar, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Hanya ada dirinya, sang pemuda, dan musuhnya di sana. Berdiri tegar, menghilang ketakutannya, dan menghiraukan ucapan-ucapan pemuda yang tengah tersungkur di tanah.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Aku selalu saja menangis dan menyerah. Aku selalu melangkah ke jalan yang salah. Tapi kau, kau menunjukkanku jalan yang benar, aku selalu mengejarmu, aku ingin bisa mengejarmu. Aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu setiap saat, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Kau merubahku! Tawamu lah yang menyelamatkanku! Itulah mengapa aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu! Karena aku mencintaimu!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Terluka bukan masalah baginya, ia tersayat oleh kunai, jatuh tersungkur, atau bahkan terluka karena tebasan pedang. Tak apa, asal ia mampu melindungi pemuda itu. Cintanya sudah terlampau dalam.

Hatinya sudah terkunci hanya untuk pemuda pirang itu seorang, ia akan senang jika orang yang di sukainya tersenyum, dan jika pemuda itu menangis pun ia akan ikut menangis juga.

Bahkan saat sang pemuda menatap kosong salah satu sahabatnya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di pelukannya. Sang gadis menangis, seseorang itu merupakan orang yang penting baginya. Dan kini ia pergi untuk selamanya,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neji Hyuuga.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tegar bukanlah yang ia inginkan, tangisan itu masih saja merembes jatuh di pipinya.<p>

Tapi-

"…"

Manik Saphire yang menatap kosong itu terlihat tak bernyawa, tak ada semangat, dan yang ada hanyalah kesedihan.

"….."

Sang gadis tidak bisa diam saja melihat itu semua, dirinya yang sedih ia paksakan untuk tegar. Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan perlahan menepuk pipi pemuda di hadapannya lembut. Air mata itu masih turun, namun tatapan matanya menguat-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neji pernah mengatakan kalau hidupmu bukan hanya untuk dirimu sendiri lagi, apa kau mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan? Kata-katamu dan keinginanmu untuk tidak membiarkan teman-temanmu mati. Tak ada satupun dari itu semua adalah bohong! Apa yang menjadi inspirasi Neji dan membawanya sampai sekarang adalah prinsip ini! Itu bukan hanya kau, Naruto. Kita bersama-sama menggenggam prinsip dan perasaan dengan sepenuh hati. Merekalah yang menjadi penghubung hidup kita dan menjadikan kita sahabat. Jika kita semua menyerah dan mengabaikan prinsip serta perasaan sekarang, pengorbanan Neji akan sia-sia. Dan saat itu lah dimana semua sahabatmu benar-benar mati, dan bukan lagi menjadi sahabatmu. Itulah yang kurasakan, karena itu berdirilah denganku, Naruto. Tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku, itu adalah jalan ninjaku juga!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mereka berdiri, Lavender dan Saphire itu saling melempar tatapan. Kedua tangan yang saling tergenggam erat, dan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah sang gadis lupakan adalah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu-<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Terima kasih Hinata, ucapanmu membuatku semangat kembali!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hanya kalimat sederhana seperti itu sudah mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat, dan senyuman kecil tak ayal terulas di wajahnya.<p>

Ia tidak meminta sebuah pelukan, tidak perlu sebuah ciuman, tidak perlu sebuah bukti yang hebat, yang gadis itu inginkan hanya-

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Berdiri di sampingmu dan berjuang bersamamu, itu sudah cukup bagiku!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaa! Keren, keren! _Kaasan,_ ceritakan lagi, aku ingin dengar!" seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo dengan semangatnya menarik-narik baju sang ibu. Matanya berbinar saat mendengar sebuah cerita yang begitu menarik. Tubuhnya yang mungil kini terdiam di pangkuan wanita berambut sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak bosan dengan cerita, _Kaasan_?" wanita itu tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap puncak kepala sang putri.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku suka ceritanya. Apa itu masih ada lanjutannya _Kaasan_?" mengerutkan alisnya bingung, rasa penasaran yang membuncah membuat pipinya mengembung pelan.

Tingkah polos putrinya benar-benar menggemaskan, tak ayal tangan wanita indigo itu mencubit pelan pipi _chubby _di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja ada sayang, ceritanya masih sangat panjang. Dan mungkin sampai sekarang pun masih berlanjut~" ujarnya meninggalkan kesan misterius sekilas, mengedipkan mata dan langsung menangkap bibir putrinya yang membulat.

"Aku penasaran _Kaasan_, apa gadis itu sekarang sudah bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai?" Tanya sang gadis kecil.

"….." terdiam, sebentar sampai akhirnya salah satu tangannya menjawil singkat hidung putrinya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hmm?" gadis kecil itu berusaha berpikir, sampai akhirnya menoleh menatap ibunya kembali.

"Orang yang di sukai pemuda itu kan bukan gadis tadi? Jadi..jadi..huaaa _Kaasan _beritahu aku bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya!" alhasil ia merengek, dan bertambah kencang menarik baju ibunya. Membuat sang empunya tertawa pelan-

"_Ha'I, Ha'I~_"

Berdehem pelan, sampai ia berniat melanjutkan ceritanya, "Jadi, ceritanya saat gadis itu-"

Sebelum-

"_Kaasan_! Kami pulang!" suara teriakan cempreng menghentikan perkataanya.

"Ah! _Niisan_ datang," Sang putri yang tadinya duduk di pangkuannya, kini terlihat berbinar-binar dan turun cepat dari sana. Berlari kecil menuju arah suara tadi.

"_Kaasan_, nanti kita lanjut lagi ya. Aku mau beritahu _Niisan_ dulu!" ujar gadis itu sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan.

Wanita berambut indigo itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali-

"…." Mendengar suara teriakan kecil dan suara berat seseorang di depan teras tak ayal membuatnya terkikik. Ia ikut bangkit dan hendak berjalan menuju ke sana-

Sampai akhirnya langkah itu terhenti-

Maniknya menatap beberapa syal yang tergantung rapi di dinding, senyumnya semakin terlihat.

Sebuah syal biru bergaris putih, satu buah syal berwarna senada namun berisi motif bunga matahari di sana, satu lagi syal berwarna orange dengan motif rubah, dan-

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Akhirnya aku bisa juga memberikannya padamu, Naruto-kun~"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dua buah syal berwarna merah ikut tergantung di sana, yang satu terlihat sudah agak kusam dan yang satu lagi masih terlihat baru.<p>

Senyuman sang wanita tak luntur dari wajah cantiknya, hatinya menghangat saat melihat benda itu.

"_Kaasan!"_

Panggilan itu membuatnya tersentak, membuat kakinya yang terdiam kini melangkah kembali.

"_Ha'i, Ha'i~"_

**OoOoOOOoOoooOoOoO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sampai saat ini pun gadis itu masih saja pemalu, sifat yang tidak pernah bisa ia hapus sejak dulu. Sifat yang hanya di tunjukan pada seseorang saja-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaasan<em>, coba tebak tadi aku melakukan sesuatu yang hebat!"

"Apanya yang hebat, dasar anak nakal! Mencoret patung hokage kau benar-benar,"

**Bletak!**

"_Ittai Tousan_! Kenapa memukul kepalaku sampai dua kali!"

"_Nee, nee Niisan_, tahu tidak tadi _Kaasan _menceritakan sesuatu yang keren padaku,"

"Hah? Cerita apa?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya, seperti yang ia katakan sejak dulu. Hanya melihat senyumannya saja sudah membuatnya senang. Senyuman matahari kesukaannya,<strong>_

* * *

><p>Langkah kaki sang wanita semakin mendekat, tersenyum lembut pada seorang laki-laki pirang di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, tanpa rasa takut, tapi dengan senyuman-<p>

Sang laki-laki menatap balik wanita cantik di sana, ia berjalan diiringi dengan kedua putra-putri di belakangnya, salah satu lengannya terangkat. Menyentuh pipi istrinya lembut dan memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat pada kening wanita itu.

"_Okaeri,_ Naruto-kun~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Senyumannya <strong>__**masih sehangat mentari, masih sama seperti dulu-**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>, Hinata~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ia tahu itu~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Nah, Bolt, Himawari bagaimana kalau <em>Tousan<em> saja yang melanjutkan cerita _Kaasanmu_. Dan _Tousan_ ingin kalian mengingat cerita itu!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kedua mataharinya, tersenyum menambah kehangatan, dan memberikannya semangat baru-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Pastinya <em>Tousan!<em>!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tidak perlu sebuah bunga, tidak perlu sebuah kata-kata romantis, tidak perlu materi, yang ia inginkan hanya bersama dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Itulah yang Hinata Hyuuga inginkan.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :**_

* * *

><p>Yuhuuuu, mushi balik lagi XD, Nah kali ini mushi khusus buat cerita NaruHina karena pair ini akhirnya berhasil menjadi Canon! Selamat buat para NHL sekali lagi :) Yah walau ini pertama kalinya mushi buat cerita NH dalam bentuk Canon, kan biasanya AU mulu, muahaha :v jadi jangan marah ya kalo endingnya gaje XD #quotesnya Hinata itu aja mushi translate-in ke indo pake manual, kalo liat kata2 yang aneh jangan ketawa ya#<p>

Dan oh ya, mushi pingin minta pendapat kalian boleh kan? Mushi kan punya fic yang judulnya **'MLWY'** Nah entah kenapa pas mau buat cerita itu rada-rada ganjal kalau memakai nama 'Hana' sebagai putri NaruHina, di tambah anaknya SasuSaku cowok lagi, kan sebenernya anaknya cewek, jadi apa kalian mau mushi lanjutkan cerita itu atau di hentikan saja ya? Mohon pendapatnya _minna_ :D

Nah apa ada yang nunggu fic **Can't Come Back Again** nggak? Mushi sih rencananya mau apdet itu fic juga, biar cepet kelar. Mumpung hari2 kuliah mushi lagi renggang sejenak ahaha :D Kalo misalnya ga ada yang nunggu, ya udah di undur lagi #plak# XD

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
